


Finally Free

by IchigoCrazy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Haphephobia, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoCrazy/pseuds/IchigoCrazy
Summary: He doesn't care about them anymore, he doesn't hate them, he completely apathetic towards them. He didn't understand why they did what they did but hes not questioning it anymore. He's finally free and nothing his 'family' says is going to change that.~NOT abandoned or anything it just takes me ages to update it......sorry~





	1. Why?

'Why?' - Thoughts

"Why?" - Talking

........................................................................................................................

Why? That was the question running through his mind. Why did they all leave? Why am i still alive? but he knew the answer, it was because he was weak and useless they didn't need him they never had they always said he was the one who needed them and that he was nothing without them. It had been this way since he was born and he thought it would continue. But now they were gone and he was left broken and bleeding on the floor.

He wasn't like them he was different he didn't know how that just what they said

different

freak

abnormal

he should just die

Well he would show them. He would drag his bleeding and broken body up of the ground and piece himself back together because he was alone in the world and there was no one to help him. There never had been and it was then he realised that he never needed them, they were gonna come running back one day begging for him to return because they needed him.

He was going to become someone they never expected. Turn this weak boy into someone that they wouldn't even recognise. He spent days screaming and cry about the unfairness of it all and wishing they would just come back. He didn't care about them anymore they needed him more than he needed them and when they realised that he wasn't gonna be there to help. He was going to watch they're faces fall as he walked away just like they did.

Nothing can stop him and no one can hold him back hes gonna take this opportunity because he was free of the chains holding him down.

His names Jack White and this is the story of how the wold came to know his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haphephobia - fear of touching or of being touched
> 
> Main Character - Jack White (formally Smith)  
> Sister - Daisy Smith  
> Mother - Isabella Smith  
> Father - Oliver Smith  
> Jack's future friends: Liam Adler, Benjamin Carter, Logan Brady  
> More Characters will be added on as i wright


	2. Author Note

This my first time wright a fanfiction so don't judge if it too bad guys i mean i am new at this but i hope you like and continue to read it. I will try to update as regularly as i can but i just lost the 2nd chapter that i was writing so i have to type it up again lucky i still have the draft.

Well if you decide to read this i am always up for encouraging comments or ideas of what i can add.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when i was 5 years old.  
> Warning mentions of child abuse, starvation and blood

'Why?' - Thoughts

"Why?" - Talking

........................................................................................................................

It all started when i was 5, before they never really cared about me but they didn't hurt me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

The start of my own living hell

*Flashback*

I had just gotten back from school and was showing my mum the spelling test we had that week. I had 7/20 correct and as usually she was disinterested and looked away after a glance and to my sister who was in the same class. He saw her eyes brighten and her face lighten up and he remembered thinking maybe its because he didn't do good enough "im not good enough, i have to work harder" he remembered thinking at the time. So he studied harder for the next one.

They next test that had was a week after as his class did it every Friday. So a week went by with him studying when he could and he came home after his sister and watched his mothers happy face at the 11/20 on her test. He got 16/20 so he thought she would be so proud of him and hug and congratulate him on his high score since he worked really hard on it.

He never expected the slap to follow.

His head snapped to the side and his eyes filled with tears.

"CHEATER!" his sister screamed but all he could focus on was his mothers face. so filled with rage and hate, "monster" his mind whispered to him. That's what she looked like to him.

"Don't lie to me boy. Go to your room, now! your not allowed out until i say" she said it so calmly and i remember just walking to my room still in shock at what had just happened.

As i sat on my bed i remember the curling up as the tears that i had yet to shed ran down my face like waterfalls unable to stop no matter how hard i tried to stop or wipe them away. i heard a click and went to check my door to find out it was locked. Realising my mum did that to make sure i stayed there.

So i waited for her to come back. My room was simple it had plain white walls, a chest of draws and a single four posted bed with an old matres and thin covers over the top. I did however have a small room attache which had a toilet and sink inside.

I remember looking into my sisters room before and it was bright and colourful with light pink walls and a fluffy purple carpet and toys all over the floor and i nice single bed with thick, warm looking covers. She had curtains and a wardrobe and a fall en suite bathroom. Only the best for their baby girls i remember them saying once before.

*2 days later* (TIME SKIP 😎)

She's never made me wait this long. i was so hungry, has she forgotten she locked the door? does she remember im up here? I was further down the hall than all the other rooms so they didn't come down her unless necessary....ah.....im hungry

*5 days later* (Another time skip)

"why wont she come? has she really forgotten about me? i so hungry" "Mummy! Mummy!?" i shouted hoping she would hear me. I heard foot steps coming down the hall and hoped it was her. I heard a click of the door and saw it swing open and there she stood. I was so happy to see her ready to run up and hug her. I looked up with a bright smile on my face froze as i saw pure unadulterated hate in her eyes and rage on her face.

What she said next was branded into my mind and hit me harder than the slap she gave me;

"How dare you shout you useless brat!? Know your place or i will teach you wear you stand" she said with malice in her words and the threat dripping from her mouth.

Useless....

it echoed in my mind "useless" like i was stuck in a dark tunnel and couldn't find the end no matter how far i ran that's all that echoed around me. I came back to myself when she slammed my bedroom door shut not even bothering to locket it and stormed away without looking back.

I could taste copper filling my mouth and ran to the sick as i spat out the liquid filling my mouth

Red

That's all i saw staining the white porcelain of my sink.

She had cut my mouth!

He hit me hard enough to cut my mouth.

My teeth had punctured my gum when she slapped me.

I turned the water on and watched the red turned pinkish blood flow down the drain not knowing that this wouldn't be the first time i saw that sickening red colour and that one day it would be all i would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haphephobia - fear of touching or of being touched
> 
> Main Character - Jack White (formally Smith)  
> Sister - Daisy Smith  
> Mother - Isabella Smith  
> Father - Oliver Smith  
> Jack's future friends: Liam Adler, Benjamin Carter, Logan Brady  
> More Characters will be added on as i wright
> 
> So sorry for not updating sooner even if no one reads this i gotta get into the hang of updating sooner than this so i will try to i just forget a lot and lack so much motivation to get this done so lots of updates will probably be at like 3am or in the middle of the day due to boredom.
> 
> So if you like this i would love votes or comments but i dont mind hope you like it so far!!


	4. I dont Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY!? i hate them all!

'Why?' - Thoughts

"Why?" - Talking

........................................................................................................................

To this day i still dont know why my family never loved nor cared for me. I dont care anymore about them or their opinions they dont matter but back then, when i was just a kid a single question ran through my head most "why?" because back then i just couldn't understand.

[Childhood] 5 yrs old

Ever since my mother locked me in my room, i have been cautious around her. I never showed her the results of my quizzes nor my homework, scared of what she might do to me. The pain still lingered in my mind with her hate filled eyes burned into my memory.

My sister laughed the first time she saw my cut lip and still giggles every now and again when she looks at me. "Finally learned your place trash?". My mother and father never cared nor reacted when ever she made harsh comments and it pained me to think that they loved her, while hating me.

"She gets everything while i get nothing"

"I HATE her!"

It was the first time i had thought that, as i stood in the kitchen doorway watching my family laughing and talking without noticing me.

That was the first time i had made my own food.

I never ate with my family at that table again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haphephobia - fear of touching or of being touched
> 
> Main Character - Jack White (formally Smith)  
> Sister - Daisy Smith  
> Mother - Isabella Smith  
> Father - Oliver Smith  
> Jack's future friends: Liam Adler, Benjamin Carter, Logan Brady  
> More Characters will be added on as i wright


	5. I hate to love them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later and im used to things that a child should never know

'Why?' - Thoughts

"Why?" - Talking

LINE BREAK

6 yrs old

It had been a year since my mother locked me in my room and hit me. I would like to say it got better after that but.....that would be a lie.

I no longer expected praise, kind words or positive reactions from my parents and had long since stopped talking to them and started avoiding my family as much as i could to limit the bad words and pain i would go through.

I still did better than Daisy my sister but i never spoke up when she called me stupid or idiot and when she bragged to everyone about how she was so much better than me i ignored it.

I didn't care.

It still hurt when my parents ignored me and when they beat me. Sometimes the physical pain hurt less than the pain i felt deep inside. I get blamed for everything my sister does bad. She's their golden child, the perfect angel who could do no wrong.

I hated them

Some part of me still hopes that one day they would love me or hug me, even kind words of praise or a 'good job' but they never came. I dont know why i want their approval.

So i stayed quiet and did as they asked, never spoke unless spoken to. I waited till the couldn't see every time i ate and made sure it wasn't too much that they would notice it missing.

I hate my family.....but i love them because their all i have and i need them, but that's okay because one day there going to love me too.

There not doing anything wrong because i deserve this after all im a nuisance and a burden. There doing nothing wrong.....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haphephobia - fear of touching or of being touched
> 
> Main Character - Jack White (formally Smith)  
> Sister - Daisy Smith  
> Mother - Isabella Smith  
> Father - Oliver Smith  
> Jack's future friends: Liam Adler, Benjamin Carter, Logan Brady  
> More Characters will be added on as i wright
> 
> Hey that one person who actually reads this ( if you exist 😊). Sorry for taking so long to update though i think i said they were going to be really slow updates but if you do thank you so much. I now have my laptop back so its going to be so much easier to post new chapters up because i can write in the safety of my room instead of in a room with other people. Anyway hope you like the new chapters and so happy your reading, hope you add this to your reading list so you can read future chapters 💖💖💖


	6. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!

Not a chapter sorry, this is still being written just....i got writers block though i am trying anyway just wanted to let you know that this story is also being posted on fanfiction.net under my account Natsu134 and on wattpad.com under @IchigoCrazy 

Thanks so much and sorry for the delay of new chapters 😣


	7. Control

Jack POV: Age 10

Over the years I've decided that i dont want their love, their attention i dont want their affection. I want nothing from them. Family, can they even call themselves a family when they leave me to suffer, when they've made it so obvious how they feel about me.

I learned very early on that any attention they show me is bad, therefore I've learned how to be invisible, for the most part anyway. I know what times to go get food and how ti move around the house without being noticed. 

There are still many bad days obviously, i know i cant always avoid them. There are days where i get hit or bleed and i walk to my room for shelter, they never come in my room. Then there are days where im left lying in pain unable to get up without feeling agony.

Sometimes they purposely seek me out to rid themselves of frustrations.

I hate them all so much. I wish they'd left me when i was born, if they never wanted me then they should have given me away! I might have grown up with a nice family, loved and cared for by parents, siblings, relatives but i wasn't.

Sometimes i think its because they wanted someone to take their anger out one, someone who couldn't fight back and wouldn't tell on them. Rarely though im ashamed to admit it i think about how they might of kept me because they loved me, they wanted a son and were happy when i was born.

I know im wrong but i did nothing to deserve this life of pain and torment but i think about how others in the world have it worse than i do and sometimes that comforts me.

I once told a teacher at my school what was going on at home, even showed the bruises i had on my arms and legs, though they were fading you could still see them clearly.

My family is loved by our neighbourhood, known as the perfect family who's nice to everyone. Im just the outcast son people never remember.

My teacher called home and after my parents (if i can even call them that) denied knowing anything about the marks on me. He believed them without a second thought.

I got a lecture from my teacher about lies and a 'lesson' from my parents for the trouble i caused.

I couldn't go to school for days after that.

My parents said it was the stress of the situation and that i had gotten sick. Everyone belived them of course.

I dont trust anyone anymore, they all think im seeking attention when im screaming for help, for someone to listen and save me.

i just want the pain to STOP!

So recently i found a way i can choose, a way that i can decide when it happens and how much.

I made my first cut yesterday

Now im in control


	8. Still here

Jack POV: Age 10

I wonder what goes through their minds. When they decided to keep me, when they hit me, yell, make me bleed and hurt and suffer.

I remember think that if i was quieter, dumber then maybe just maybe they would ignore me, then i wouldn't have to endure this torture.

It didn't work, i just got called pointless, stupid, waste of space, retard and more than i care to remember.

I no longer cry when they hurt me, i dont react.

I think that antagonises them.

The fact their little 'toy' is defective and doesn't work properly, doesn't make the 'pretty' noises they so love to hear. (Disgusting)

I just feel numb now. Not like emotions kind of numb though sometimes i think their duller than other peoples. But the beatings dont hurt as much, i dont know why maybe I've gotten used to them? That makes me feel worse, the fact that they've hurt me enough that im used to the pain.

They haven't broken me

And i dont plan to let them


	9. Show & Tell

Time skip: Aged 15

Monday, 8.15am

Jack POV:

I arrived at school today, same as usual, i get stared at but ignored.

This time however is different because today im wearing short sleeves.

Big deal

Oh but it is. I left the house as usual; black jeans and a hoodie. My parents buy my clothes for me, all black, makes it easier to buy i guess, i like it though. It started when i was seven.

Flashback

I was 7 years old when i kid in my primary school asked where the bruises on my arms were from.

My sister who was nearby at the time panicked and stuttered out about how i was clumsy and bumped into things and fell down a lot.

They believed it, we were just children so i dont blame him.

When Daisy told our parents what happened they weren't happy. I got beaten as if it was my fault, like they didn't put those bruises their themselves!

As i was lying on my bed that night i heard them talking. They were paranoid someone would find out what they were doing. They could have stopped, that could have been the end of it there and i could have go on in life being ignored but also being free of pain.

They just got better at covering it up.

The first gift i ever remember getting from my parents was a set of clothes. To cover up the crime they had committed, but at least i didn't have to buy my own, or walk around in rags.

End of Flashback

So short sleeves.

(i dunno how to upload pictures on here but the wattpad version has a picture of what he looks like (i also cant find the link to the picture cause im an idiot sorry :p))  
So Monday morning 15 minutes till class starts, everyone's obviously still hanging around in their groups and its crowded, like usual.

No one wants to be in school more than usual.

Anyway, short sleeved on a crowded Monday and let me just say that Isabella and Oliver (his parents) certainly didn't hold back that weekend.

Oliver works at a construction company, i dont know the details, hes got a big project to present to some really important people this Morning and i was the perfect person to relive his stress. 

Isabella? well my darling (note the sarcasm) sister Daisy decided that i needed to be put in my place. Note that i had been in my room for most of the week and today it was locked from the outside!

So she ransacked her parents bedroom and the kitchen of most of the goodies there and made an incredible mess doing so.

So there were some incredibly large and dark bruises visible for everyone to see. 

Considering im known as a delinquent even though no one can actually think of anything bad I've done. No one talks to me and i dont talk to them, its an unspoken rule of our school.

So everyone may be whispering and pointing in my direction but no one comes up and asks, some brave souls take pictures. 

I small smirk appears on my face, pictures are exactly what i want.

'bell rings'

First class of the day History.

The joy

Walking into the classroom and i can already tell the news has spread. Good. My history teacher Mr. Johnson looks over as im the last one in to greet me. 

I can immediately see the shock and confusion in his eyes as he spots my injury's.

"Jack! What happened to you!?"


	10. You Knew

Mr. Jackson is actually a really nice guy and a good teacher. The problem is that he, Isabella and Oliver were in the same friend group. Hung out with each other every lunch break and school holiday.

He was also the one i told about the abuse when i was 7, the one who accused me of lying and seeking attention.

The one who called my parents.

"Jack! What happened to you!?"

"Well Mr Jackson my parents weren't happy this weekend and i guess i was in the wrong place at the wrong time, dont worry its nothing new".

The look on his face was better than i imagined it would be as a child. Pure shock to disbelief to horror and finally realisation. I'd dreamed of the day he'd realise his mistake.

I knew he still remembered that day i begged him for help.

My younger self came up with so many ways to make him realise what he did, what in went through and how he could have stopped it, how i'd release my pent up anger on him throwing me to the wolves.

Now i just felt pity, i'd let go of those childish dreams, im still happy that he knows at least i think i am. I'd feel bad if i thought this wasn't the right thing to do but it is so i dont. 

No matter how painful this is for him to realise he needs to know how his decision affected my life and how everything could all be different if he had just listened.

The rest of the class sat in silence, stunned at my confession. Many still didn't believe me but i could see some that did, ones that have known me since we were children, ones that took my sisters side or ignored me.

I just turn away from the teachers desk and calmly walk down to my desk in the far right corner, put my bag down and wait for the lesson to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this 😆 i dont know how good it is and it's my first one  
> This will also be posted on Wattpad.com  
> Hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> Haphephobia - fear of touching or of being touched
> 
> Main Character - Jack White (formally Smith)  
> Sister - Daisy Smith  
> Mother - Isabella Smith  
> Father - Oliver Smith  
> More Characters will be added on as i wright


End file.
